Madesu the Explorer
by Sasuga Afi
Summary: Kisah Morisawa Chiaki yang menonton acara tv tidak jelas berjudul edgy "MADESU THE EXPLORER"/R&R?


Plotnya kepikiran dari fic "Tobi the Explorer" di ffn naruto www

Warning : recehan tanpa makna, bahasa tidak beraturan, nama panggilan dan penggambaran karakter sembarangan.

* * *

Ensemble Stars (c) Happy Elements (tapi ga bikin hepi)

* * *

.

.

.

Hari minggu yang cerah, Chiaki sendirian di rumah karena ayahnya ada janji main dota bareng bapak-bapak seRT dan ibunya pergi liburan bersama teman-teman rumpinya. Hari ini seharian full Chiaki santai berasa punya rumah sendiri, mau lari-larian telanjang juga bisa~ gak ada yang liat kan?

Tapi emangnya lari-larian telanjang di dalem rumah faedahnya apasih.

Karena Chiaki anak yang rajin, baik hati, dan selalu bersemangat di malam jumat maupun malam minggu, dia mengerjakan dulu pekerjaan rumah yang dititipkan padanya. Ingat ya, seorang Morisawa Chiaki itu tersusun dari 95% _husband material_!

5% sisanya otak sableng, iya emang dikit doang kok.

Setelah semuanya beres dia pun bersantai di depan TV, jarinya berkali-kali menekan tombol untuk mengganti channel.

"Oh ini channel gosip yang sering diomongin Ijum," ganti. "Isi beritanya dugaan ada yang menguntit model Yuuki Makoto hmm."

"Hmm jadi ini sinetron Playboy Jalanan yang ditonton Kaoru," ganti. "Ga mau nonton ah, pemeran utamanya alay kayak Kaoru."

"Ini ya cerita kehidupan sehari-hari para borju yang diceritain Eichi," ganti. "Pengen duit jadinya, besok minta Eichi deh."

Chiaki terus berganti-ganti channel sampai akhirnya berhenti di salah satu channel TV dengan opening song heboh "MADESU THE EXPLORER" terpampang jelas di layar. Chiaki merasa tertarik dengan judul edgy ini.

Acara bermusik nyentrik itu menayangkan sesosok pemuda jangkung memakai semacam kostum hero norak berwarna hijau dan membawa tas ngejreng warna oren. Wajahnya madesu tanpa semangat hidup. Chiaki merasa iba, "Dia pasti kerja paksa tanpa digaji deh. Duh, kasian pantesan aja namanya Madesu the Explorer."

Di sebelahnya berdiri pemuda yang lebih pendek dengan kostum norak sejenis berwarna hitam dilengkapi telinga dan ekor monyet, tidak lupa memakai sepatu boots tidak kalah ngejreng berwarna merah.

Chiaki mempertanyakan stylist acara ini.

"Halo semuanya, namaku Takamine Midori dan yha... uh...a-aku ingin mati, kenapa aku harus melakukan ini. Menyusahkan, menjengkelkan, tewaskan aku."

"O-OI, MIDORI! NYEBUT MIDORI, NYEBUT." Si hitam berusaha menyadarkan temannya yang mulai misuh emo sendiri. "NANTI KITA BENERAN GA DIGAJI GIMANA!?" Mendengar kata gaji, Midori pun tersadar.

"O-oh iya,maafkan aku. Baiklah sekali lagi namaku Takamine Midori."

"DAN NAMAKU TETORA NAGUMOOO-SSU!" sambung si hitam ga nyante. Chiaki harus menurunkan volume TV nya agar tidak diprotes tetangga. Kecil-kecil suara kek orkestra hajatan. "AKU AKAN MENJADI MONYET PALING JANTAN DI ANTARA PEJANTAN LAINNYA." Chiaki mengangguk mantap, itulah semangat anak muda— eh, monyet muda.

Midori yang tadi sempat menutup telinga untuk keselamatannya lalu berkata lagi, "Uhh, jadi hari ini kita harus pergi ke rumah Shinkai Kanata... Ah,tapi aku tidak tau alamatnya. Maafkan aku, aku memang tidak berguna bunuh saja aku."

"Kalo lo mati ntar si monyet sendirian! Ayo bangkit Takamine Midori, kamu pasti bisa!" Chiaki si anak baik mencoba menyemangati.

"MIDORI, JANGAN BEGITU-SSU! SAAT TIDAK TAU ARAH KAU HARUS BERTANYA, MALU BERTANYA SESAT DI JALAN."

"Oh, benar juga." Midori baru ngeh. "Pada siapa kita harus bertanya jika tidak tau arah?"

"KATAKAN LEO! KATAKAN LEO-SSU!" sahut Tetora bersemangat.

Sudah diteriakin ga woles gitu juga Midori masih belum mengerti, dia beralih ke arah penonton (Chiaki) lalu bertanya lagi, "Suara Tetora terlalu keras untuk telingaku, jadi pada siapa kita harus bertanya jika tidak tau arah?"

"LEO!" Jawab Chiaki tidak kalah semangat dengan Tetora.

"Hah? Apa?"

"L E O!" Chiaki menjawab lebih keras lagi dibantu dengan toak bapaknya yang kebetulan nganggur.

"Dibilang suaranya terlalu keras jadi aku ga bisa denger! Gitu kok ga ngerti, pelanin suaranya!"

Paansi, banyak banget protesnya.

Chiaki kaget dimarahin acara TV, dia pun berbisik kali ini, "Leo."

Tiba-tiba muncul lah cahaya terang benderang, Chiaki dengan cepat mengambil kacamata hitamnya. Sempat berpikir kalau itu perubahan power renjer, Chiaki hampir kalap— tapi ternyata yang muncul hanyalah seseorang berambut oranye sedang berpose sok unyu. Seorang Morisawa Chiaki kecewa.

"WAHAHAHAHAHA," tawanya gajelas. "Aku Leo! Aku Leo! Bila kau mencari inspirasi, wahahaha hanya akulah si jenius yang punya inspirasi! Aku Leo, aku Leo! Bila kau mencari lokasi akulah orang yang tepat, aku Le— E-eeeehhh, aku siapa ya? Disini mau ngapain ya? Yaudahla yang penting nyanyi! Aku Leo! Nah itu dia namaku, WAHAHAHA."

Midori, Tetora, dan Chiaki menatap skeptis ke arah Leo yang dicurigai autis.

"Maafkan aku, Midori. Kayaknya kita salah panggil orang deh-ssu," kata Tetora lesu. Chiaki mengangguk setuju, yang ginian mah cuma nyusahin doang bukannya bantuin.

"Iya, aku juga mikir gitu. Yaudah de, kukorbankan kuotaku untuk kali ini." Midori mengeluarkan _smartphone_ canggih dari kantungnya, sama sekali nyuekin Leo yang cuma ketawa sambil lari-larian. Apaan si itu orang ga jelas. "Nih ada gugel maps."

"Kenapa ga dari tadi si," Chiaki misuh.

"Hmm, ini kan rumah Shinkai-senpai yang diluarnya ada tambak ikan mujaer? Ohh, jadi untuk sampai ke rumah Shinkai-senpai kita harus melewati Trickstar, Undead, dan Knights." Midori merengut, "Trickstar, Undead, dan Knights posisinya jauh-jauhan dan kedengarannya menyusahkan, apa aku boleh mati sekarang?"

"Belum Takamine, belum! Antarkan dulu ke rumah Kanata!" Chiaki rusuh. Tapi cuma mau ke rumah orang aja kayak harus ngelewatin beberapa rentenir. Kok horror gini si.

"WAHAHAHA, TAKAMINE MIDORI KAMU KOK PENGEN MATI MELULU SIH," Leo yang dari tadi ketawa gaje menepuk-nepuk punggung Midori keras. Midori berharap ini bisa membunuhnya, sayang sekali doanya tak didengar. "Hmm, aku mengerti. Jadi untuk sampai ke rumah Kanata Shinkai kita harus melewati Trickstar, Undead, dan Knights. Ayo ulangi bersama-sama sambil memanggil alien! Uchu~"

Dengan satu sinar ngejreng lagi, setelah membuat pose Leo pun menghilang pergi. Midori dan Tetora mengucapkan hamdalah.

Midori menatap ke penonton lagi, "Jadi kemana kita harus pergi?"

"Trickstar, Undead, Knights!" Sahut Chiaki keras.

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu!"

Oh iya lupa, disini kan malah budeg kalo pake suara keras.

Chiaki berbisik, "Trickstar, Undead, Knights."

"BAIKLAH-SSUUU, AYO JALAN SEKARANG!"

Mereka pun berjalan sambil menyanyikan lagu yang asik. Chiaki langsung hapal nadanya, kapan-kapan dia mau memberi tawaran jadi member boiben pada mereka berdua.

" _Seigi no tamashii, moe agareeeeeeee! Ha ha ha~ soiya! Ha ha ha~ Wasshoi! Ha ha ha~ soiya! Ha ha ha~ Wasshoi_!"

Akhirnya mereka sampai di jembatan Trickstar, disana mereka dihadang oleh sosok pemuda berambut oren. Cengirannya lebar, "Kalau kalian mau melewati Trickstar, beri aku uang! Uang yang berkilauan!"

"Du mampus gue ga ada duit recehan," Chiaki menepok jidatnya. "Gimana nih?" Baru saja dia mau memikirkan lawakan receh, Midori sudah menjawab duluan.

"Hoo, jadi dia cuma mau recehan. Yaela gitu doang," Midori mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Kupikir dia mau meminta nyawaku... Hahh kecewa deh, nih Tor, kasih ke dia."

Tetora menerima recehan cepek dan gopek bekas kembalian angkot Midori lalu segera memberikannya kepada Subaru. Subaru langsung lari kegirangan, "HOKKEEEE AKU DAPET DUIT!"

Chiaki terkupau ternyata Midori lebih kaya darinya, dia punya recehan sedangkan Chiaki tidak. Ternyata dugaannya salah mengira Midori tidak digaji.

Setelah Subaru pergi, mereka langsung menyebrangi jembatan. Sesampai di seberang Tetora menari dengan gembira, "KITA BERHASIL! KITA BERHASIL-SSUU! NANTI MASTER PASTI BANGGA PADAKU."

Chiaki ikut bangga walaupun gak ngerti.

"Nah, setelah melewati Trickstar kemana lagi kita harus pergi?"

Chiaki berpikir. Apa ya? Errr Undies? Undo? Undine? Uno? Lupa total, cepat-cepat Chiaki membuka gugel maps dengan kemampuannya nyolong wifi tetangga. "OHH KE UNDEAD!"

"BENAR-SSU!" Tetora masih ga nyante. Mereka pun kembali berjalan sambil menyanyi lagi.

" _Seigi no tamashii, moe agareeeeeeee! Ha ha ha~ soiya! Ha ha ha~ Wasshoi! Ha ha ha~ soiya! Ha ha ha~ Was...sh... o...i_." Suara mereka habis buat wasshoi wasshoi-an.

Sesampai di Undead, mereka dihadang oleh seekor anjing galak yang terus menyalak sedangkan disebelahnya ada sosok ganteng tapi angker berambut hitam ikal seleher sedang memegang payung warna janda.

"Aaaaah, selamat datang anak-anakku," katanya.

Midori menengok kaget ke arah Tetora, "Ini bapak lu, Tor?"

Tetora menggeleng cepat, "Gue kira bapak lu malah."

"Bapak gue penampilannya lebih waras, ga kayak aktor BDSM gini."

"Anaknya banyak amat sih mas," Chiaki heran. Tapi sebenarnya dia lebih heran kenapa mereka bisa tau istilah BDSM. Ini acara udah lulus sensor belum sih?

"Kukuku," tawa orang tadi lebih angker. "Kalian baru bisa melewati Undead jika kalian berhasil menemukan Adonis yang hilang."

"Kalo boleh nanya kapan ya dia hilang?"

"Tadi pas mau beli anpan katanya."

"Hah? Beli sampan?" Tetora budeg beneran. Rei hanya berkukuku ria, Tetora yang ga mudeng beralih ke Midori.

"Oke, jadi kita harus menemukan Adonis yang lagi beli sampan-ssu? Emangnya dia mau nyebrang kemana?"

"Anpan tau bukan sampan!" Chiaki kesal sendiri. Matanya mencari-cari sampai akhirnya menemukan toko anpan, ada seorang berambut ungu sedang berdiri disana. "Itu tuh! Itu kali tuh si Ado—apalah tadi!"

"Oalah, anpan toh! Nah itu disana ada tulisan toko anpan... Midori, kamu mau sekalian beli juga?"

"Engga deh, aku ga mau makan."

"KAMU HARUS MAKAN DAGING!"

Sesosok penampakan berambut ungu di close-up pada layar sampai layar TV goyang, Chiaki loncat.

"KAGET GOBLO." Chiaki spontan melempar remote TV ke arah TV, lalu mengambilnya lagi dan mengelus-elus layar TV. Bisa dijejelin terong sebulan kalo emaknya tau dia lempar remote TV ke layar.

Penampakan wajah mistis tepat di depan layar tadi beneran bikin Chiaki jantungan, bukan cuma dia ternyata Tetora dan Midori sama-sama beku di tempat karena kaget.

"POKOKNYA KALIAN HARUS MAKAN DAGING!" katanya maksa. "AYO CEPAT MAKAN NIH DAGING YANG BANYAK."

Terpaksa mereka mengiyakan, Adonis tersenyum puas. "Nah, bagus-bagus begitu. Makan yang banyak supaya kalian tumbuh besar, sehat, dan kuat."

Chiaki cengo, Midori udah sejangkung itu mau numbuh seberapa besar lagi? 15 meter biar bisa bolongin Wall Maria? Ga habis pikir dia.

"Baiklah, kalian harus ingat untuk selalu makan daging ya." Adonis menepuk-nepuk kepala mereka berdua lalu berjalan menuju dua orang tadi. "Aku kembali."

"Selamat datang kembali Adonis-kun, kukuku."

"Lama banget lo GRAOR."

"Maaf, disuruh jadi model iklan anpannya dulu tadi jadi lama."

"LOH JADI DARI TADI EMANG UDAH ADA NIATAN BALIK TOH!?" Chiaki ngamok. "TERUS NGAPAIN MINTA NYARIIN. NYUSAHIN AJA."

Yaudahlah daripada harus pening lebih lama lagi, Midori dan Tetora memilih langsung berjalan melewati Undead tanpa ba-bi-bu lebih banyak. Jangan dekati orang-orang berpakaian seperti punya hobi BDSM lagi, itu pesan moral yang Chiaki petik.

Setelah melewati mereka Midori bertanya lagi, "Lalu kemana kita selanjutnya?"

"KNIGHTS!" jawab Chiaki, udah khatam sekarang.

"NAH AYO SEKARANG KITA MENUJU KNIGHTS-SSU!" Mereka bernyanyi lagi dengan semangat dan riang gembira—Chiaki dan Tetora maksudnya, Midori sih mingkem karena suara hampir seperti kodok peliharaan Shinobu.

Sebelum sampai di Knights mereka dihadang oleh Natsume Si Penyantet.

"Hmm, hmm, kalian pasti akan mati disini di tanganku sebelum bisa sampai ke Knights."

"Oh, tidak! Itu Natsume Si Penyantet... Ah, disantet bisa bikin mati kan? Tolong santet aku, terima kasih banyak."

"JANGAN GITU-SSU!" Tetora menjitak Midori. "Ayo kita ucapkan kalimat ajaibnya."

"Oh iya," Midori sadar. "Ayo ucapkan bersama-sama. Natsume jangan menyantet, Natsume jangan menyantet, Natsume santet saja aku."

"YANG BELAKANG GA PERLU-SSU."

"Natsume jangan menyantet! Natsume jangan menyantet!" ulang Chiaki semangat.

Natsume menjentikkan jari kesal, "Osyid, aku akan menyantet kalian lain kali." Kemudian pergi berlalu. Cemen banget si.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan, sampai di Knights mereka sudah ditunggu oleh dua orang. Yang satu melambai manja dan yang satu berwarna merah dengan aura dan wibawa seorang tuan muda.

"Namaku Suou Tsukasa dan jika kalian ingin melewati Knights, serahkan dulu makhluk di ransel kalian. Checkmate!" kata Tsukasa, Chiaki ga paham dia ngomong apa di akhir tapi yaudahla ya.

"Ara,ara~ Ga baik ngancem kayak gitu, Tsukasa-chan. Kita ini ksatria yang terhormat," Si lekong blonde menasehati. "Hay, kalian bocah-bocah ganteng~ Kalo mau lewat berikan kami ransel oren kalian dan juga berikan nomor kalian untukku, fufufu~" Chiaki, Midori, dan Tetora bergidik ngeri, diliat makin lama makin bikin geli.

"E-err, aku uhhh, ga punya hape," Midori ngeles. "Silahkan minta saja nomornya."

 _Bangsat, gue yang dikorbanin. Tadi kan lo buka gugel maps pake hape!_ "E-err, aku kan cuma monyet jadi ga punya hape! Ah iya, tanya aja dia-ssu!" Tetora nunjuk ke arah layar, Chiaki cengo.

"Lah gue!? Fu-hahahahahaha... YA OGAH LAH." Masa penonton dikorbanin sih, kalo dia matiin TV juga turun rating acara ga jelas gini.

"WAHAHAHAHAHA," terdengar suara ketawa nyebelin dari ransel ngejreng itu lagi. "Aku mendengar suaramu Naru!"

POOF—muncul lah onggokan oren tadi, "Lama tidak berjumpa, UCHUUU~~~"

"AH, LEADER! AKHIRNYA KAMI TEMUKAN JUGA! JANGAN NGABUR ASAL-ASALAN MELULU, AYO KEMBALI."

"HIH, ADA SUOU!? OH TIDAK, CERAMAH SUOU SANGAT PUAAAAAANJAAAANG SEKALI. INSPIRASIKU AKAN TERGANGGU! AKU HARUS PERGI WAHAHAHAHA SENANG MENJADI RANSEL KALIAN," dengan heboh Leo berlari pergi, dikejar oleh Tsukasa dan diikuti Arashi yang berlari najong.

" _INSOLENT LEADER! IRRESPONSIBLE LEADER!_ " Tsukasa komat-kamit ga jelas di telinga Chiaki.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Leo ketawa. Paansi lu.

Midori dan Tetora cengo sejenak melihat pemandangan di hadapan mereka, setelah kerusuhan itu menghilang entah kemana tanpa basa-basi lagi mereka langsung lari menuju rumah Kanata. Ogah ketemu yang macem-macem lagi, capek jiwa raga.

YOU. JUST. GOTTA. GO. FAST.

Akhirnya setelah melewati beberapa benua dan menyebrangi berbagai samudra layaknya mencari 7 bola naga, mereka sampai di rumah Kanata dan mendapat oleh-oleh anugrah dunia berupa pecel lele. Mereka menari-nari girang. Chiaki menyeka air matanya, sungguh mengharukan perjalanan masa muda ini.

"BERHASIL, BERHASIL, BERHASIL, HORE-SSU!"

"Ah ya, kita sudah melewati jembatan merepotkan Trickstar, sighs... Lalu apa ya, oh iya dijejelin daging sama Undead, lalu yang terakhir tertahan kejadian tanpa makna di Knights." Midori menghela napas, "Semuanya merepotkan, aku ingin keluar dari acara ini... _Shinitai_."

"N-NAH, POKOKNYA BAGIAN MANA YANG PALING KALIAN SUKAI?" Tetora berusaha mengalihkan.

"FUHAHAHA AKU SUKA SEMUANYA!"

"Ahh, bagian itu paling merepotkan, aku paling tidak suka itu," balas Midori suram. "Bagian favoritku itu saat aku masih menjadi bintang di angkasa dan belum menginjakkan kaki di bumi ini."

"KEJAUHAN WOI," Chiaki emosi juga akhirnya.

"Kalau bagian favoritku saat kita disuruh makan daging sama Adonis-SSU! Dagingnya enak!"

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di petualangan selanjutnya, jika aku masih hidup. Adios amigo," Midori pamit.

Acara ini kenapa kata-kata terakhirnya angker gitu, Chiaki gagal paham.

Merasa sudah terlalu banyak menonton TV hari ini, Chiaki mematikannya lalu pergi ke kamar untuk tidur siang. Acara tadi memang tidak jelas makna dan manfaatnya tapi rasanya Chiaki sungguhan ingin membuat grup boiben bersama mereka.

Besok Chiaki akan coba beli kaset-kaset yang lainnya atau bahkan mungkin mencoba melamar untuk ikut menjadi pemeran disana.

.

.

.

 **Tamat** (dengan sangat dipaksakan)

* * *

cross-post fb, kalo dibaca di notes fb saya ada tambahan ilustrasinya /YAUDA

thanks for reading~


End file.
